


A happy clown makes for a happy family

by freakshowsandcandy



Series: Cuphead: Carnival Calamity [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakshowsandcandy/pseuds/freakshowsandcandy
Summary: Continuation/finale to the Carnival Kerfuffle





	A happy clown makes for a happy family

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation/finale to the Carnival Kerfuffle

     "I don't like it!" The clown cries as he pushes away the bitter drink offered by Bon Bon. 

"You have to drink it, it will help heal the wounds faster." Djimmi tries once more to coax his friend into taking the medicine knowing he did not like it at all. All of them, Bon Bon, Wally, Grim, and Djimmi knew Beppi only liked sweets and anything sour, bitter, or salty made him upset. But more than anything he needed to listen this once.

"Please little clown? Or at the very least, put the balloon down so we can get to your che-"

"No! No no no no!" Beppi's loud protests stop the giant reptile from continuing on with his words. They all sigh and set aside the cup filled with medicinal drink. Not long ago had they fought two small cups who came through their carnival like colassal hurricanes. All of them were hurt badly, non like the clown. He was the only one physically deflating with holes in his body. They all felt terrible for how they spoke and treated the boy.

Bon Bon was the first to apologize after they found the clown in what was once his little piece of joyful heaven. She cried and begged forgivness while he was broken. Wally whispered his while the clown slept in nest with the bird's son. Grim and Djimmi had apologized when Beppi woke, only to have the clown break out in a fit and sob as he held one of his inflatable friends. He had not stopped the heartbreaking sounds.

Djimmi scooped Beppi into his arms and squeezed gently, knowing the young man enjoyed the pressure. It worked to calm him just enough for the loud protesting to halt.

"What if I... The Great Djimmi, added something sweet to the drink we offer? Making it like a candy, that you drink." At that,  the clowns eyes widened and he shook his head in agreement. Grim and Baroness immediately go for the cup that had been set aside and offer it to the genie. He sets the clown down who is ready to hop right back into the largers arms when Djimmi sprinkles a glowing sugary substance into the cup. Mezmorized by the magic, Beppi rushes to the cup, ballon still clutched to his chest, and stares into it. 

The others wait patiently as the clown sips on the medicine. By the sounds and bouncing that starts they assume he enjoys it. A breath of relief comes from them all when Beppi rushes into the genie's arms to be lifted up hugged. 

"I am glad he finally gave in. But there is the issue of his... well puncture wounds. We can only seal the ones that he is not covering at the moment. Although the medicine will slowly close them itself, he may lose all of his air." Wally watched Beppi carefully as he spoke. Djimmi nodded and stuck tape on the visible holes as best he could with one hand while the clown chewed on his own hand. 

Djimmi eyes the pink rubber in his friends hand. "We can not remove it... them. They are special in his heart. I refuse to remove them. Those holes will heal. And as I observe, I see no harm. His tight embrace keeps the holes from letting his bodily air from leaving to join our air." He slightly tightens the embrace around the clown as he rests against the magicians chest.

"I.. I regret being cruel to him" Baroness closes her eyes "but I feel as though I should be greatful of those little.. mugs. If they jad not done what they had, maybe I would still treat our clown like an immature fool. I realize now he is only caring and unable to keep his feelings to himself. I believe he showed that enough before and after the two ran through our home." She opens her eyes again to have tears flow down her cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry Beppi!" Bon Bon and Grim begin to cry and hold one another. The clown had already fallen back into a slumber. All of them, tearing up whispered more apologies. Djimmi was the only one though, who knew Beppi will already forgive them in a future yet to come even if he did not understand why they had been sad. Foresight was comforting at times like this. 

* * *

     A mere day had passed when happiness broke out. Two children once thought to be devils, were made heroes. They destroyed the contracts and kicked the Devil's hindend leaving him to cry. Familiar faces cheered in the crowd. Except for a teenage boy who stayed away from the noise. He avoided the children because they took what he was gifted and hurt him and his family. He onky smiled when said family came to him and showed that they were building him a new playground for all to enjoy. They blew new balloons that Djimmi found a way to grant an animals playfulness to. Beppi was happy. More so when he went to bed that night in his tent and stroked the pink rubber that was sown into his hat.


End file.
